


Disport

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [137]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs has something special planned for Tony at the annual NCIS gala.





	Disport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/01/2001 for the word [disport](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/01/disport).
> 
> disport  
> To amuse oneself in light or lively manner; to frolic.  
> To divert or amuse.  
> To display.
> 
> This was requested by xXFrankenHeartXx who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> At the annual NCIS (get together/ ball/ gala whatever you wanna call it.) Gibbs has Abby distract Tony until a certain song comes on (the one I think would fit here perfectly would be "I don't dance" by Lee Brice) then the dance floor clears with Gibbs in the middle. He asks Tony to dance and the song begins to play. After the song Ducky walks up to Gibbs handing him something. (It's a ring!) and Gibbs proposes to Tony. I added Tobias, Tonys dad, and Gibbs' dad because I thought it might be nice to somehow work them into the story but it is not needed.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Disport

Abby couldn’t wait for her chance to disport with Tony at the annual NCIS gala. Normally, she went with Gibbs, but this year he’d asked her to take Tony instead. Gibbs had special plans for the ball tonight. 

When Abby found out just what he had planned, she couldn’t wait to help him out and promised to keep Tony occupied as long as Gibbs needed her to. Traditionally, the NCIS gala was only open to NCIS employees and their dates, but this year they’d made an exception and allowed Gibbs to invite a few other people that he wanted to be there for this special night. Abby didn’t know who all Gibbs had invited.

He’d gone directly to Director Vance with the additional guest list and Vance had approved it. Abby hoped everything would go as expected tonight. Still they had to get through today first. 

Fortunately, no cases popped up. Now, she had to figure out what to wear. Tony was picking her up like the gentleman he was.

She needed to make sure that both of them looked perfect for what Gibbs had planned. She'd promised Gibbs that Tony would be in something suitably stunning. She planned to inspect Tony's outfit as soon as he arrived to make sure it was up to snuff.

Abby heard the doorbell ring and rushed to answer it. She checked the peephole and confirmed it was Tony before opening it. “Tony.” She exclaimed, glomping him.

“Hey Abbs.” Tony reflexively grabbed Abby to keep his balance.

Pulling back, Abby demanded, “Let me look at you.”

Tony posed. When Abby didn’t say anything, he prodded, “Well? Do I pass muster?”

Abby adopted a thinking pose.

“Abby!” Tony protested.

Abby laughed. “You look great. You might want to button up one more button though.” Abby patted Tony, grabbing her purse and getting ready to leave.

At the gala, Tony looked around for Gibbs. “Where’s Gibbs? He said he’d meet us here.”

“I’m sure he’s around. Come dance with me.” Abby dragged Tony onto the dance floor without giving him a chance to protest.

Tony went along with it, but he spent all his time dancing, looking for Gibbs. Abby pouted at him for not paying enough attention, but he couldn’t help it. He knew Gibbs had been up to something, but he’d promised Tony he’d be here. 

He’d even promised to dance with Tony which shocked Tony as he didn’t know Gibbs knew how to dance. Still, he wanted to dance with Gibbs. He couldn’t wait and so he looked for Gibbs everywhere.

He’d noticed a few people like Fornell and Jackson that he wouldn’t expect to be at the gala which made him even more suspicious. Abby wasn’t letting him off the dance floor to go talk with them though. Before he could make a more determined effort to talk to Fornell or Jackson, the opening strains of I don’t dance by Lee Brice came on.

The floor cleared and Tony finally had his first view of Gibbs. His mouth almost dropped open. Gibbs wore a designer tuxedo. 

Tony never thought he’d see Gibbs in any designer clothes let alone a tuxedo. Gibbs looked amazing. Tony could just eat him up.

“May I have this dance?” Gibbs asked, offering his hand.

“Of course.” Tony grinned, stepping close to Gibbs.

They danced around the floor. Nothing too complicated, but more than just a simple box step. When the song came to an end, Gibbs dropped to one knee.

Before he could do more than that, Ducky stepped up and handed Gibbs a small box. Gibbs popped it open, revealing a beautiful gold engagement ring. “Tony, will you marry me?”

At first Tony was shocked, but after he got his vocal cords working again he shouted, “Yes.”

Pretty soon everyone was clapping and cheering. Jackson, Fornell, and even DiNozzo Sr. came up to congratulate Tony and Gibbs. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony to prevent them from being separated as they accepted the congratulations.

Of course, Gibbs could only take so many people for so long. Finally, he loudly announced, “Enough!”

Once everyone quieted down, Gibbs dipped Tony and dove in for a deep kiss. The cheers started up again, but Gibbs didn’t care. All he cared about was deepening the kiss and making sure Tony knew how loved he was. 

Eventually Vance himself had to break them up and laughingly sent them on home to celebrate privately.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
